Robbies
THE FOLLOWING PAGE HAVE BEEN CLASSIFIED AS TOP SECRET. WARNING THIS PAGE HAS COPIED YOUR I.P. IN THE ████████ FILE. IF YOU LEAK ANY OF THE INFORMATION, YOU WILL BE TRACKED DOWN VIA I.P. AND WILL BE IMMEDIATELY TERMINATED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED PAGE CONDITION: COMPLETE CREATED VIA: 7/29/2019 WIKI PAGED BY: NORTHVALES / NEVOCOOLKID22, JACKD608 / BUCKETBASTARD Information The Robbies are known killing machines. Founded in ████████████ by a man named Grey Mann these robots pack heat and are almost fully bullet resistant due to their material made from an unknown source. The Robbies 'all look the same and none of them are ever different except in weaponry. The color design for these robots are strangely all gray. These robots were built for Grey Mann's corporation which name has not been found. Background Story The 'Robbies were first started by a man named Gray Mann somewhere in ████████ The Robbies 'were built by Gray Mann for unknown reasons, but many believe he did it to kill his 2 brothers who are ████████████ and ████████████ The 'Robbies were first built in an abandoned coal mine located somewhere in ████████████ and has never been seen by any other human except in Incident 2000BA. The Robbies were built to exterminate any human life that is not robotic in any way shape or form. However they are retarded at times and tend to accidentally terminate other Robbies thinking they are human. This is however an uncommon occurrence. Grey Mann armed the Robbies with extreme nano weaponry that could destroy an M1 Abrams Tank with a single shot, which is the strongest tank ever built. Their weapons are unknown but once of their weapons is thought to be an ion cannon. Incident 2000BA'' ''involved multiple █████ gangs and mercenaries raiding the coal mine where the Robbies were being made, it's known that these mercenaries bought lots of explosives and heavy assault rifles on this raid. Why they did it and how they got the location is currently unknown, but it's believed that some of the mercenaries were from the notorious gangs, the [https://nevowiki.fandom.com/wiki/Blud_Gnag Blud Gnag]' '''and the 'Kripples.' It's believed that the [https://nevowiki.fandom.com/wiki/Blud_Gnag '''Blud Gnag'] and the Kripples knew something about the Robbies that terrified them and had to destroy them at all cost. What terrifies them about the Robbies is still unknown. The death count was very high, getting a total of ████. Most Robbies were destroyed but a few survived heavily damaged, the death count is still unknown for the other gangs but it's estimated that in total ████ gang members and mercenaries were killed in this raid. Ever since this day [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Non-player_characters#Gray_Mann Grey Mann] has never been seen since this incident, no one knows if [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Non-player_characters#Gray_Mann Gray Mann] died in the raid or fled, but on things certain, his body was never found but his corporation was majorly destroyed. The Robbies 'were a complete failure and their parts were soon smelted into scrap for later uses. Some are still out there, unable to do much because how damaged they are. Facts and Identification 'Robbies 'usually are grey and have a black torso with possible highly bullet and blast proof arms/legs equipped. They also may wield a weaponry. * The 'Robbies are the most mysterious gang in the group * The Robbies are the only robotic gang in the group * It's believed that the Kripples have some background with the Robbies * The [https://nevowiki.fandom.com/wiki/Blud_Gnag Blud Gnag] have a heavy disliking on the Robbies * An unknown creature has been seen around the mountains of the now abandoned coal factory and looks heavily similar to an ant * The Robbies are always smiling Category:Bootleg Groups